Normal
by halfbloodllama
Summary: Kate Jacobs lives in a car ever since they got kicked out of the old house for not paying bills and other things. She "moves" neighborhoods (or gas stations, actually), and just so happens to come across Dib and Zim's neighborhood. This is gonna be a long year. Rated K because I don't plan on having any cussing in this, but it will probably be sad. AND FINALLY NOT ANOTHER ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1: Normal

**(A/N): YAYZ! I know I'm writing another story, but also always wanted to write a series like this! :D Enjoy!**

I sat in my car, watching the people go by.

Some girls were on the sidewalk, playing with their dolls.

I wanted to be like them. Normal, and not having to worry about anyone finding out. Having each other. Having a _house_.

If you haven't guessed it already, I live in a car. Day by day, I come home from school. And I sit in the car and wait for my mama to come back from work.

To make matters worse, I'm starting a new school, since my mama couldn't stand living in the neighborhood where we lost our old house, and because in my old neighborhood my sister Cassidy got hit by a truck.

I wish I didn't move. I wish Cassidy hadn't got hit by that dumb drunk driver. I wish daddy hadn't cheated on mama. I wish we still had our house. Oh, how I wish.

* * *

><p>I slowly pushed the doors of the "Skool" open. I still can't over how they spelled that wrong…<p>

I was greeted by kids screaming and licking each other..? Some kids were throwing toilet paper on teachers, which would then do rolls on the floor, just making themselves more tangled up.

What kind of school did I get?

I walked to the front desk. "Um, excuse me? I'm new."

The grubby woman turned to me. "New student, huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

The woman sighed and then gave me a sheet of paper that had _NEW STUDENT_ scribbled on it.

"You'll be in Bitters' class. Have a nice first day of Skool."

I took the sheet. "By the way, it's school." I mumbled.

The woman puffed, and I walked down the hallways, checking each door for the name Bitters.

* * *

><p>I finally reached the door with Bitters on it. I chilled at the thought of that name.<p>

I slowly pushed the door open, and I was greeted by a shadowy figure. Then it turned into a teacher.

I could make that a book.

"Yes?" the figure hissed.

"I'm a new student, ma'am."

I handed her the paper, and then heard a annoyed kind of sound.

"Class this is our new student. Say something now, because after this I don't wanna hear another sound outta' you!"

I gulped. I don't really have stage fright, but I began to feel nervous.

"Hi everyone. I'm Kate Jacobs, and I just moved here."

I looked around the room, hoping they wouldn't see the smile I'm faking.

"Hi Kate." They all said in a monotone voice. It was a little creepy, I have to admit.

"Kate, you will sit by Dib."

I looked at her. "Who is that?"

"The boy with a big head."

I looked over. I saw a boy with scythe hair and a pretty big head. But wasn't much different than the others.

I guess that's the point.

I walked over and sat by him, then I noticed he was looking at me strangely.

"Hi..?" I said awkwardly.

He stared at me. "Hi."

We just kinda sat there, looking at each other.

"Are you an alien?"

I don't know, are you crazy?

"No." I said plainly.

He looked at me a little longer, then looked back at the teacher.

This was gonna be a long year.

**(A/N): And there is the first chapter for this series! Review and tell me if I should write more of this. And don't worry, I'm not abandoning my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fights and Stalkers

**(A/N): Thank youz to InvaderZora for da review. I honestly thought everyone would hate this story, then I would have to turn it into another one of my useless one shots. Anyhow, ON WITH DA STORY!**

"Doom, doom, doom, doom…" The teacher went on like this for HOURS.

I pulled out a piece of notebook paper, then began to sketch.

I think I dozed off after that, because I woke to someone violently shaking me.

"HUMAN FILTH! ACKNOWLEDGE THE INCREDIBLE ZIMMM!"

I blindly slapped the figure in front of me. I then saw it was a green kid.

Can it get any weirder?

"Oww, hyooman. You slapped ZIM!" Green bean, or Zim, was rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. I then swiftly got up and walked away. Great first impression, Kate, just great…

I poked at the grey slop on my plate. Was this even edible?

They honestly expected us to eat this. Wow..

I sat at the table alone with me and my slop. I looked up and around at all the kids, socializing with others.

Not me.

Maybe it was because of the way I looked, with my tangled up in a mat. Or because I hadn't gotten a chance to wash myself. Or because I was new.

Then I noticed the cafeteria had gotten silent.

I looked behind me, and there stood a muscular jock.

"Um, do you need anything?" I said shakily.

The jock laughed. "I need you to bathe, and brush your hair. You look awful!"

I'm going to teach him what happens when you mess with Kate Jacobs.

I stood up and faced him, I was a few inches taller than him.

"I think you're just talking about yourself, fathead."

I noticed people gaping at me, and gasping.

"Excuse me?"  
>"You're excused."<p>

The jock stared at me. His breath did smell bad, bleh.

He then tried to punch me, but I caught his fist. I was surprised myself!

"Let go!"

"No." I then twisted his hand around, making him scream in pain. I threw him to the ground and put my foot on him.

The kids circled around me, and watched as "the new kid beat up the captain of the football team".

I heard him growl, and he threw my foot off of his torso. He then jumped up and kicked my leg.

I stumbled back and fell against the table. But that didn't stop me.

I quickly got back up and delivered an uppercut to his jaw.

Wait, since when did I know how to preform professional wrestling moves?

I kicked his chest, then gracefully used the tip of my big toe to push him to the ground.

I ran out of the cafeteria, little did I know, someone was watching me.

"Yes, she shall help me with my mission. I can brainwash her. She will fight for me."

The mysterious stalker then followed me to my car.

**(A/N): Yay cliffhangers are FUN! Hope chapter 2 was good enough for ya!**

**Peace out, my fellow llamas.**


	3. Chapter 3: The green kid

**(A/N): We went to see family over break and my mom surprised me with a GIR jacket! EEEEEEEEE! I will never take that thing off. EVER.**

I unlocked the door of the car and climbed inside. I laid back and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

Man, fighting sure does take energy out of you. And I probably shouldn't have ran out like that. What's gonna be my excuse for only being there half the day?

I sat there thinking, until I noticed that someone had climbed inside the car next to me.

"HOLY-" I pressed myself against the door of the car, trying to be as far away as possible from the person.

"Calm down! I'm just a... a friend, yeah."

I slid back into my seat and studied the girl. She black curly hair past her shoulders, like me. She had sparkling blue eyes and pale skin.

She smiled at me. "Hi! I'm Jazlyn."

I half smiled back at her. "Nice name."

"Thank you! What's yours?"

"It's Kate." I held out my hand for a shake. She just stared at it, though.

Weird.

"So, why did you follow me home?" I made air quotes when I said home.

"Um, well… heh, just um…" She just stuttered around like that for a little bit.

"Would you like me to repeat my question?" I said a little loudly.

She stared at me. I sighed.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me."

Then her necklace started flashing and beeping.

"Sorry, I have to go. See you later!"

I waved at her, which she stared at for a second, then she hopped out of the window and ran out of sight.

"You know there's a door." I said to nobody.

I curled up in the back seat and thought about Jazlyn until I dozed off.

* * *

><p>I walked to school without a jacket, because we don't have enough money to buy me a decent one. Dern, it was cold.<p>

I noticed someone was breathing down my neck. Jazlyn, maybe?

I turned and found a green kid staring, or glaring, at me. I was surprised because I thought it was Jazlyn, and I slipped.

And banged my head on concrete.

"Stupid humans!" The boy shouted to no one. What kind of kid calls their own race stupid? Also, he was _green_.

I felt the back of my head to see if I was bleeding. Nope. Good thing I had some snow to pad it.

The boy stared at me menacingly for a few more moments, then walked off. He didn't even bother to help me up. What a butthole. Oh well, I need to get up before I get frostbite or something.

I pushed myself off the snow covered ground, and began to walk to school.

* * *

><p>I slipped my beaten up backpack onto the back of my chair and plopped into my seat. I pulled my notebook out of my backpack and doodled w!hile the teacher rambled on about some random junk.<p>

The girl behind me was staring at me doodling. "You're a good drawer." She complimented.

Hrm, that voice was familiar. I turned to see Jazlyn sitting behind me. I didn't know she sat there..

"Thanks." I smiled. She smiled back.

I turned back to my notebook and worked on my sketch until it was finished.

A car.

At first, I admired my work. Then I remembered I _live_ in a car. I ripped the piece of paper out and crumpled it up.

I hate that car.

**(A/N): And there's your chapter 3. Hope you like it! And yes, this story does take place around winter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

**(A/N): I just realized I messed up in the last chapter. I made Zim and Kate meet twice… it was supposed to be Dib. Also thank you to april7000222, saiyan princess 15, and samipiplup for the follows! You get llamas. YAYZ!**

I looked at the "hot dog" on my plate. It was starting to turn a grey color…

I slowly picked it up and was about to take a bite, then I heard a voice behind me.

"I don't recommend eating that."

I turned to see Dib behind me. I think that's the only time he has spoken to me, other than when he asked me if I was an alien.

"Why?" I dropped the hot dog back onto the plate.

"Last time I ate the skool lunch, it screamed at me."

I pushed the plate away from me. "Oh.."

He sat across from me. "So, where did you move here from?"

"I actually moved here from a neighborhood a few hours away."

"Do you know the name of it?" He looked at me questioningly.

Dangit, I never took note of my old neighborhood's name…

"I don't actually know."

"AHA! I knew you were an alien!" He stepped onto the table. "What's your home planet's name? HUH?"

I wiped the spit off my face. "I'm not an alien, chill bro!"

He glared at me. "Then how come you don't walk towards any neighborhoods when you walk home from skool? How come you wear that key on your wrist? Does it unlock some alien vessel?"

I just looked at him.

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I LIVE IN A CAR!"

Kids at other tables looked at me. Some started whispering to one another. Dib stared speechless at me.

"Y-you live in a car?"

I was sweating bullets. "Um, erm… well.." I looked around at the others, then I got up and ran towards the girls restroom.

* * *

><p>After school, or skool, I ran to the gas station where my car was parked and ran to the restroom.<p>

I looked in the mirror to see how nervous I looked. Should I tell mom I accidently told everyone I live in a car? Or should I keep it to myself?

I sighed and flipped my hair in my face. I bent over and began washing my hair in the sink. My black curls soon straightened out, and I slapped shampoo into it.

Every once and a while, my head would hit the metal faucet.

When I was finished washing it, I stood under the blow dryer to dry my hair.

I then ran out to the car and slid into my seat. I laid my head back and stared at the roof. I imagined all those faces looking at me earlier, I imagined Dib's shocked expression. I began to cry a little bit, but I wiped the tears away and tried to doze off.

Until I heard mom loading into the car.

**(A/N): Yay, washing your hair in the gas station sink is so fun and sanitary! I am actually going to let you guys decide whether or not Kate should tell her mom that she told everyone THE TRUTH.**

**PEACE OUT.**


End file.
